The present invention relates to a drum coupling system used for coupling a marching drum such as a snare drum and a tenor drum to a fixture such as a marching carrier and a drum stand.
During a parade and the like, a player plays the marching drum while standing still or walking. In this case, a marching carrier is used as a fixture for attaching the marching drum to the player's body. A drum stand is used as a fixture for placing a marching drum on the road surface during a break in music playing. For example, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,691,492 discloses a two-point supporting marching carrier for supporting a marching drum by means of a pair of rods as the marching carrier for a snare drum and a tenor drum. A four-point marching carrier for supporting a drum by means of a pair of hooks and a pair of rods is also disclosed as the marching carrier for a bass drum. Drum stands dedicated to each type of marching drums are used.
As described above, marching carriers and drum stands that are dedicated to each type of marching drum are provided. For this reason, an operation of attaching a marching drum to a marching carrier is different from an operation of attaching a marching drum to a drum stand. Also, an operation of attaching a marching drum to a marching carrier for a snare drum and a tenor drum is different from an operation of attaching a marching drum to a marching carrier for a bass drum. Similarly, operations of attaching a marching drum to various drum stands for a snare drum, a tenor drum and a bass drum are different from one another. Thus, disadvantageously, the attaching operation of a marching drum is troublesome and difficult for the player.